1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to programming non-volatile memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices have become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. Electrical Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM), including flash EEPROM, and Electronically Programmable Read Only Memory (EPROM) are among the most popular non-volatile semiconductor memories.
One example of a flash memory system uses the NAND structure, which includes arranging multiple transistors in series, sandwiched between two select gates. The transistors in series and the select gates are referred to as a NAND string. FIG. 1 is a top view showing one NAND string. FIG. 2 is an equivalent circuit thereof. The NAND string depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes four transistors 100, 102, 104 and 106 in series and sandwiched between a first select gate 120 and a second select gate 122. Select gate 120 connects the NAND string to bit line 126. Select gate 122 connects the NAND string to source line 128. Select gate 120 is controlled by applying appropriate voltages to control gate 120CG via selection line SGD. Select gate 122 is controlled by applying the appropriate voltages to control gate 122CG via selection line SGS. Each of the transistors 100, 102, 104 and 106 includes a control gate and a floating gate, forming the gate elements of a memory cell. For example, transistor 100 includes control gate 100CG and floating gate 100FG. Transistor 102 includes control gate 102CG and a floating gate 102FG. Transistor 104 includes control gate 104CG and floating gate 104FG. Transistor 106 includes a control gate 106CG and a floating gate 106FG. Control gate 100CG is connected to word line WL3, control gate 102CG is connected to word line WL2, control gate 104CG is connected to word line WL1, and control gate 106CG is connected to word line WL0.
Note that although FIGS. 1 and 2 show four memory cells in the NAND string, the use of four transistors is only provided as an example. A NAND string can have less than four memory cells or more than four memory cells. For example, some NAND strings will include eight memory cells, 16 memory cells, 32 memory cells, etc. The discussion herein is not limited to any particular number of memory cells in a NAND string.
A typical architecture for a flash memory system using a NAND structure will include several NAND strings. For example, FIG. 3 shows three NAND strings 202, 204 and 206 of a memory array having many more NAND strings. Each of the NAND strings of FIG. 3 includes two select transistors or gates and four memory cells. For example, NAND string 202 includes select transistors 220 and 230, and memory cells 222, 224, 226 and 228. NAND string 204 includes select transistors 240 and 250, and memory cells 242, 244, 246 and 248. Each string is connected to the source line by one select gate (e.g. select gate 230 and select gate 250). A selection line SGS is used to control the source side select gates. The various NAND strings are connected to respective bit lines by select gates 220, 240, etc., which are controlled by select line SGD. In other embodiments, the select lines do not necessarily need to be in common. Word line WL3 is connected to the control gates for memory cell 222 and memory cell 242. Word line WL2 is connected to the control gates for memory cell 224 and memory cell 244. Word line WL1 is connected to the control gates for memory cell 226 and memory cell 246. Word line WL0 is connected to the control gates for memory cell 228 and memory cell 248. As can be seen, a bit line and respective NAND string comprise a column of the array of memory cells. The word lines (WL3, WL2, WL1 and WL0) comprise the rows of the array. Each word line connects the control gates of each memory cell in the row. For example, word line WL2 is connected to the control gates for memory cells 224, 244 and 252.
Relevant examples of NAND type flash memories and their operation are provided in the following U.S. Patents/Patent Applications, all of which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,315; U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,397, U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,935, U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,528 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/893,277 (Publication No. US2003/0002348).
Each memory cell can store data (analog or digital). When storing one bit of digital data, the range of possible threshold voltages of the memory cell, typically referred to as a binary memory cell, is divided into two ranges which are assigned logical data “1” and “0.” In one example of a NAND type flash memory, the threshold voltage is negative after the memory cell is erased, and defined as logic “1.” The threshold voltage after a program operation is positive and defined as logic “0.” When the threshold voltage is negative and a read is attempted by applying 0 volts to the control gate, the memory cell will turn on to indicate logic one is being stored. When the threshold voltage is positive and a read operation is attempted by applying 0 volts to the control gate, the memory cell will not turn on, which indicates that logic zero is stored. A multi-state memory cell can also store multiple levels of information, for example, multiple bits of digital data. In the case of storing multiple levels of data, the range of possible threshold voltages is divided into the number of levels of data. For example, if four levels of information are stored, there will be four threshold voltage ranges assigned to the data values “11”, “10”, “01”, and “00.” In one example of a NAND type memory, the threshold voltage after an erase operation is negative and defined as “11.” Three different positive threshold voltages are used for the states of “10”, “01”, and “00.” The specific relationship between the data programmed into the memory cell and the threshold voltage ranges of the cell depends upon the data encoding scheme adopted for the memory cells. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,762 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/461,244, “Tracking Cells For A Memory System,” filed on Jun. 13, 2003, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, describe various data encoding schemes for multi-state flash memory cells. Additionally, embodiments in accordance with the present disclosure are applicable to memory cells that store more than two bits of data.
When programming an EEPROM or flash memory device, typically a program voltage is applied to the control gate and the bit line is grounded. Electrons from the channel are injected into the floating gate. When electrons accumulate in the floating gate, the floating gate becomes negatively charged and the threshold voltage of the memory cell is raised so that the memory cell is in the programmed state. The floating gate charge and threshold voltage of the cell can be indicative of a particular state corresponding to stored data. More information about programming can be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,608, titled “Self Boosting Technique,” filed on Mar. 5, 2003; and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/629,068, titled “Detecting Over Programmed Memory,” filed on Jul. 29, 2003, both applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Shifts in the apparent charge stored on a floating gate can occur because of coupling of an electric field based on the charge stored in neighboring floating gates. This floating gate to floating gate coupling phenomena is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,429, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The floating gate to floating gate coupling phenomena occurs most pronouncedly, although not exclusively, between sets of adjacent memory cells that have been programmed at different times. For example, a first memory cell can be programmed to add a level of charge to its floating gate that corresponds to a set of data. Subsequently, one or more adjacent memory cells are programmed to add a level of charge to their floating gates that correspond to a set of data. After one or more of the adjacent memory cells are programmed, the charge level read from the first memory cell may appear to be different than when it was programmed because of the effect of the charge on the adjacent memory cell(s) being coupled to the first memory cell. The coupling from adjacent memory cells can shift the apparent charge level being read from a selected memory cell by a sufficient amount to lead to an erroneous reading of the stored data.
As memory cells continue to shrink in size, the natural programmed and erase distributions of threshold voltages are expected to increase due to short channel effects, greater oxide thickness/coupling ratio variations and more channel dopant fluctuations, reducing the available separation between adjacent states. This effect is much more significant for multi-state memories than binary memories using only two states. The reduction of the space between word lines and between bit lines will also increase the coupling between adjacent floating gates. The effect of the floating gate to floating gate coupling is of greater concern for multi-state devices because in multi-state devices the allowed threshold voltage ranges and the forbidden ranges (range between two distinct threshold voltage ranges that represent distinct memory states) are narrower than in binary devices. Therefore, floating gate to floating gate coupling can result in memory cells being shifted from an allowed threshold voltage range to a forbidden range.
Thus, there is a need to have a non-volatile memory that effectively manages the aforementioned problems of floating gate coupling.